I never kissed a boy
by AnimeBabe33.1
Summary: Dean needs to talk with his angel, finally Castiel answers his prayers. What happened the night before? Dean demands to know.


I never kissed a boy...

"Cas..." Dean peaked from under his closed eyes. "Cmon cas... I just want to talk.." He frowned. "Cas... Please.. I'm beggin' you."

The sound of wings fluttered in along with a gust of wind. Dean exhaled in relief.

"Hello dean."

"Cas.." Dean pushed himself up off his knees then dusted off his pants. He began to speak just as Cas interrupted.

"What do you want?"

"Umm.. I just wanted to talk..."

Cas swallowed and suddenly regret coming down. "I'm very busy dean..." He didnt want to talk.

Deans eyes hardened. "Fine.. Whatever. Just leave." He turned away and grabbed his beer off the night stand.

But Cas didn't leave. "You're upset."

"Leave." Dean said harshly.

"I-"

"Forget it Castiel."

He cringed. Dean only use his full name when he was upset or frustrated. "I'm sorry Dean..." Cas' hands slid into his trench coat pockets. "We need to talk..."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah! We need to talk..." Cas' eyes fell. "Cas what the hell happened last night.."

"I don't kn-"

"if you say you dont know what I'm talking about, I will punch you in your fucking face." His mouth closed and formed a straight line. "Just get out of here-"

"I felt uncomfortable.."

Eyes pulled together as if he didn't believe him. "Uncomfortable?" Dean repeated. Cas nodded. "Why.."

"It's... It's not important."

"Dammit Cas!" Dean snapped. "Just tell me.."

Cas frowned because he knew he had upset dean again. "Last night... My vessel was malfunctioning..."

"What?"

"My vessel was.. reacting to-"

"To the porn? Cas, that's what it's supposed to do!"

Castiel shook his head embarrassed. "No...not the video.."

"Then what.."

Cas' eyes squinted, he wanted to know why dean was so curious. Humans frustrated him. "You were being really nice yesterday.."

"so?" Dean shifted on his feet. "What does that have to do with anything.."

"I liked it..and apparently.. My ..anatomy did as well.."

Dean froze. "W-what?"

Castiel turned away from dean. "I should leave."

"No! Don't!..." Dean said Suddenly. "Um..." He cleared his throat and very slowly stepped toward Cas. "What did you like?"

Faces grew hot and red. Weight shifted from foot to foot. Soon Dean and Cas were face to face.

"Im very fond of the way you speak when you are Watching."

"How's that?" Dean asked curiously.

His question was ignored. "I'm not gay..." Castiel said, more to himself than to dean.

"Neither am I..."

After a few seconds of staring into eachothers eyes, Dean leaned forward and pressed his mouth against castiels. He couldn't help it, he told himself. He was just curious.

When it was obvious Cas didn't know what to do, dean turned his forced kiss into small butterfly kisses. He finally pulled away, a bit disappointed Cas didn't respond.

"Sorry..." Dean mumbled.

"I.. Never kissed a boy.."

"Me either.." Dean admitted.

Cas' shaky hands grabbed deans jacket and pulled him in for another kiss. Dean walked them around the room and shoved Cas against the wall. Their kiss had evolved from soft pecks to a greedy sloppy one.

Cas turned his head aside and panted. His chest rose & fell quickly. While Cas took a breather, Dean continued on. He held Cas in place with his own body and drug his tongue along his neck.

"Dean.." Cas whined.

"Mhmm?" Dean slid his hands down until he found a pair of wrist.

Cas let dean guide his hands, and soon he found dean brought them up to his hair encouraging soft tugs. Dean groaned each time Cas pulled.

But Dean grew bored with plain kisses. He slid his knee between castiels thighs, using his hands to push down on Cas' shoulders which caused great friction.

Castiel twisted against deans body while dean rubbed up against his crotch. Dean startled Cas when he softly thrust against his thigh.

"Fuck..." dean whispered. Then he did it again. "fuck!" He said louder.

"Dean..."

"What?" He said between their short kisses. "What's wrong?"

Dean continued with his small ministrations while Cas tried to remember what he had wanted to say. Dean threw one forearm on the wall beside castiels head and forcefully began grinding into the poor angels hips. Although it was torture, it did help Cas remember his train of thought.

"Deeeean.." He said breathless. "Harder..."

"Harder?"

Cas nodded desperately."Hurts..."

"What hurts Cas?"

"My..." Cas stopped. He didn't want to say where the pressure had been building up at. He tried to kiss dean, but he was pushed back.

"Cas..." Dean started. "Tell me.. Or I stop." Eyes widened, then squinted to a glare. Neither wanted to stop, but dean wasn't comfortable continuing if Cas wasnt. "oka-"

"My.. Umm..." he didn't know how to say it. He looked dean in the eyes, then moved down his own pants hoping Dean would catch on so he wouldn't have to say it.

"Oh..." Dean blushed. "Okay..." He slowly raised the knee that had been resting between cas' legs up to graze his trousers. He stopped when Cas straighten in discomfort. "Sorry..." His free hand held cas' hip in place. Softly he rubbed his knee up against the angels growing erection.

Cas muttered Enochian under his breath.

"You okay?" Words were too complicated. The only thing he could do was nod. "How does it feel?" dean asked.

"Hurts.."

"Still?"

"Yes.." Cas rubbed himself harder against dean hoping it would make his ache go away.

"You need.. Uh.." Out of habit, deans thumb began tracing circles along cas' hip. "You need to.. Release.."

"How?"

Dean grinned and pulled Cas away from the wall. "Bed." He commanded. In a second, Castiel was sitting on the bed with and obvious tent in his pants.  
>Dean sat beside his angel. "Okay...welcome to Know your body 101" He began. "First... Uhh.."<p>

Cas stared down at his hard on. His hand reach down and poke at it. He hissed in agony. Dean's mouth parted as he watched Cas experimentally touch himself.

Dean watched for a minute or two before he swatted Cas' hand away and replaced it with his own. They kissed hard while dean slowly lowered himself onto Cas, then onto the bed. His palm massaged Cas while the back of his hand rubbed against his own jeans.

Cas squirmed under dean. "Dean..."

He stopped. "What?"Castiel was flushed and embarrassed again. "Whats wrong?" Dean frowned when his angel turned away. He nodded, understanding Castiel was uncomfortable, so he pulled his hand away from their bodies and pushed off the bed.

Castiel leaned back into the mattress panting and still twisting.

"I'm sorry.." Dean said quietly.

Cas stared up at the ceiling. His stomach was burning with an annoying desire.

"Uhh.. We can catch up later Cas..."

"Stay..."

Dean watched silently while Cas sat up and stretched. He edged towards the table to take a drink of his beer.

"How do I make this go away?" Cas said as he curiously looked down at his pants. He brought his hand up to cup himself.

"Uh.. You.. Uh.." Dean stuttered while he watched cas rub his dick. His blue eyes close and his mouth fell open. "Uh.. " Finally Cas stopped looking disappointed. "Something wrong?"

"It does not feel as desirable."

Dean walked over to Cas kissed him again. He didn't want to be forward. "So..."

Cas grabbed deans hand and pulled it towards his clothed member. Their hands only hovered over it.

"You want me to..?" Dean didn't finish.

Cas thought long and hard. He swallowed meeting deans questioning eyes. He nodded. So Dean dropped his hand and rubbed. Softly at first then harder, harder, rougher, and harder. In the meantime, cas brought his hands back to deans short hair. He allowed dean to push him back to the bed and they were back to where they had last stopped. Dean squeezed and rubbed Cas, while dry humping the back of his hand.

Cas moaned and Dean stopped. "I'm sorry..." Castiel muttered.

Dean thrust against the back of his hand again and earned another moan. He grinned. "You like that?" When Cas didn't answer dean decided to play a little game. He leaned down and whispered. "Say you like it.."

Cas began to fidget again. He adjusted his hips in hopes dean would resume teasing.

"Uh-Uh..." Dean said. "Say you like it..then I continue.."

"I like it.."

Dean smirked and gave a single hard thrust that caused Cas to groan. "Feels so good.." Dean whispered seductively. "What do you need Cas?" He pulled his hand away from their bodies. Cas whined. "Tell me what you want.."

"Deeeean... It hurts."

"How much?" Dean teased. Cas lifted his hips wanting to meet deans. "No!" He growled and held Cas down. "You gotta ask for it"

Cas frowned and shook his say in protest. His face turned an even darker shade of red. He even stopped massaging Deans scalp.

When Dean realized how uncomfortable Cas was his eyes softened. He didn't want to bully his little angel. He softened his touches then completely stopped.

"Sorry..." Cas trembled underneath dean. "I'm taking this too far."

Cas took a deep breath then looked up at dean. "Again.."

"But?"

"Again!" Cas demand.

Dean didn't move. "No.." He smirked. "Beg.."

"Please.."

"Beg like you mean it.."

"Please dean... Please."

"what do you want?"

Cas stopped. Then shrugged.

Dean laughed and kissed Cas again.

"DEAN?!"

They both froze when Sam hollered from outside the room.

Dean pushed off Cas. "Yeah Sammy?" He called.

"Why is the door locked?"

Dean pulled Cas up off the bed by his tie and kissed him again. "You need to leave." He whispered. Cas nodded and poof, he was gone. "I'm Uh... I'm watching-"

"Stop! I don't want to know..." Sam turned away. "Just checking on you."

Dean say in his bed and chuckled. He grinned before rolling over and closing his eyes for sleep.


End file.
